Vehicles often include many systems that allow a driver to interact with the vehicle and its systems. In particular, vehicles often provide a variety of devices and techniques to control and monitor the vehicle's various subsystems and functions. As the number of features and functions available to a driver increases, so does the complexity of the user interface used to control these features and functions. Thus, an enhanced and flexible system for presenting vehicle features to the user may be desired.